Consumers have an ever-increasing array of options for listening to digital music, both in terms of the number of content providers, as well as the variety of channels and devices through which music may be accessed. Content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and effective at providing access to vast amounts of musical content on demand, as well as identifying specific musical content that might be of interest to individual users. Success in the marketplace will depend in part on the ability of content providers and providers of products that play digital music to continue to provide new and convenient mechanisms for consumers to discover and consume musical content.